Episode:Whose Room Is It Anyway?
| image = | caption = The battle of the sexes ensues as the women and men draw lines in "Whose Room Is It Anyway". | season = 1 | episode = 4 | taping = March 13, 1987 | airdate = April 26, 1987 | overall = 4 | writers = Marcy Vosburgh Sandy Sprung | directors = Zane Buzby | guests = | network = FOX | production = 1.06 | previous = "But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy" | next = "Have You Driven a Ford Lately?" | imdb = tt0793146 }}Whose Room Is It Anyway is the fourth episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 4th overall episode in the series. Written by Marcy Vosburgh and Sandy Sprung, the episode was directed by Zane Buzby and premiered on FOX on April 26, 1987. Synopsis Steve and Marcy plan to add a new room onto their house with their tax refund money. Al convinces Steve to make it a pool room, while Peggy and Marcy decide on an exercise room. Who will win? Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Quotes *'Marcy:' Hi. We've been nut-picking and we brought you a bag. *'Peggy:' Aw. *'Marcy:' You got a nut-cracker? *'Al:' You're looking at her. *'Al:' How're you doing, Steve? Are you comfortable? *'Steve:' Sure Al. *'Al:' How could you be without a backbone?! *'Al:' Well, sure! Our rights are not important! Anything a woman says is fine with us! Jeez, when did men become such losers? Used to be so great to be a man. Women were there to please us, they'd look after the kids and we'd go out and have a good time. That's the natural order of things. What happened, Steve? *'Steve:' Well, Al - *'Al:' I'll tell you what happened, Steve! Somebody told women they should start enjoying sex too. That was the beginning of the end. Now they like it, but it's work for us. Everything's work for us. It's this equality thing. It's killing us! *'Peggy:' You know, no matter how far we've come, we are still subservient. It all started with Adam. You know, when he said: "Yo Eve, get me an apple, would you, babe?". And she did. And now you are going to repeat that same mistake by giving Steve a pool table? Notes Title *The episode title refers to the movie Whose Life Is It Anyway (with Richard Dreyfuss) which was originally a play. Trivia *This is the first time Al expresses his distaste for the French people. *This is the first time someone (in this case Al) is heard falling down the basement stairs. *This is a "bottle episode", an episode with limited cast and sets produced due to limited budget. The entire episode takes place in the Bundys' living room, with only the main cast appearing and no other characters. *Al mentions wanting to add a room to their house where he can relax and read the paper, which Peggy deciphers as a bathroom. In "A Dump of My Own" he fulfills himself that wish. Cultural References *Steve says "a loom with a view", referring to the movie A Room with a View. *Susan B. Anthony (1820-1906) was an early women's rights leader in the US. Locations *Bundy Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen External Links * *Whose Room Is It Anyway on Bundyology *Whose Room Is It Anyway - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#04 Whose Room Is It Anyway - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes